Hermione and the Tournament
by erbkaiser
Summary: Hermione-centric tale: Harry's entry into the Tri-wizard Tournament goes different from canon as she takes a more active role in guiding him along. Harry also discovers a new power which changes things immensely. 100% Harmony (Harry Hermione) pairing. Rated M for some adult situations and language.


Disclaimer: Not mine, etc. This is FANFICTION dot net.

* * *

**Hermione and the Tournament**

'Hey Hermione, watch this!'

Hermione looked up with a scowl from her beloved "Hogwarts: a History". The Fourth-year witch was just reading a particularly steamy section on how the dashing rogue Godric Gryffindor had lured the voluptuous maiden Helga Hufflepuff into his tent and eventually his bed, after they met in battle on the field years before they would found the school... oh yes there was far more in the book than dry history, which her best – annoying – friends would know if they finally would read it, as she had been telling them since first year! Speaking of annoying friends, what did Harry want now that he interrupted her reading time?  
'Harry, honestly. Can't you let me read in peace?' she looked at her best friend.

Harry was standing there in front of her. They were outside, it being one of the last warm days of the year. Their Common Room was no place to read as those students who were of age were all talking about the tournament, as were some of the more excitable younger ones such as Ron, so she had told Harry they were to go outside and read just after they had visited Hagrid. She should have known better... Harry was never one for reading. Now there he was, a huge grin on his face as he held up his hand and a blue ball of light appeared in it, looking just like the fire that was in the Goblet that was now standing in the Great Hall since the day before. His wand, she noticed, was in his back pocket which meant he was –

'Watch this Hermione,' Harry said suddenly and threw the ball at the tree she was sitting under. The entire tree lit up with the blue fire briefly, and despite it being almost November, she saw green leaves suddenly forming and the tree looked healthier than ever before.  
'Cool huh? I can't wait to try it on something bigger.'

Hermione dropped her book, and gazed at Harry with open mouth. Wandless magic in fourth year, and not just that, but POWERFUL, GUIDED wandless magic?  
'Harry – what... how...'

'I was bored,' he grinned at her, and she felt that pleasant tingle inside as he did so. 'So I thought about the Goblet of Fire, and how cool it looked, and suddenly I just had this flame thing in my hand. Want to see what else I can make it do?'

'Harry, that is simply impossible. You _cannot_ do wandless magic, you're only fourteen!' she chastised him, her mind going a mile a minuted trying to think of any explanation.

'Here, get this,' he replied, evidently ignoring her lecture, and put his hand on her shoulder. Blue flames rushed out of his palm and all over her body, but rather than burning her as she feared for a fraction of a second, it felt... good. Really good. Too good. Hermione let out a deep moan, as the... energy touched all of her _special_ places at once and she came, hard.  
Suddenly the feeling was gone, and so was Harry's hand. He was standing two steps away from her now, hands at his side, and his mouth wide open.

'Oh my god Harry... what did you just do?' Hermione felt her panties were soaked, and her nipples were rock hard. She was flushed from... _that_... and now also from embarrassment. It quickly turned to anger, as she fumbled for her wand. 'You – you –'

'Hermione, I am so sorry! I didn't know it would hurt you! I just wanted you to feel good!' a panicked Harry yelled, as he was backing away.

'Hurt me?' Hermione stopped advancing, and a blush crept up. She just knew she was a right mess now... 'Harry, you didn't hurt me. Quite the, erm, opposite.' The blush was fully covering her face and upper torso now, she knew as she sat down on a tree trunk. 'Come here, sit down,' she patted the trunk next to her. When Harry didn't immediately do as she told him, she cast a quick stinging hex at him, and he rushed over and sat down.  
'Now Harry... erm... you know what you just did, right?'

Harry looked to the ground, 'I hurt you? Sorry Hermione, I didn't know the flames could do that. They just feel good when I create them.'

Hermione hesitatingly took his hand. 'Harry, look at me. As I told you before, you did not hurt me. You... erm... – one laugh and I will hex your balls off you hear? – you made me... _come_.' Her blush must be bright enough to be visible from orbit, she reckoned.

'Come where? Weren't you already here?' Harry sounded genuinely confused.

'God Harry, don't act as if you don't know. You made me, erm, soak my panties when you did that.'

'I made you pee? Eew,' Harry got a disgusted face. Hermione looked on with frustration at his teasing, then realised he was _not_ teasing her.

'Harry James Potter... I swear to god that if you are making fun of me, I will _end_ you,' Hermione started, then looked to see if they were alone – they were. 'I can't believe you don't realise. Now no interruptions. Let me tell you about... erm... se – sex...'

–-

A red-faced Hermione explained the 'birds and the bees' to her best friend... apparently he had never been told this in school, and with his disturbed family – oh yes she knew the Dursleys were defintely not treating him well – he had somehow completely missed on _any_ sexual education. She had not shown him anything, that was just improper for a lady to do she admonished herself, but at one point had allowed him to touch her modest B-sized breasts over the clothing... and a lighter version of the same feeling had rushed through her body, making her come again. Harry had actually remarked he suddenly felt two hard points poke back at him and realising he meant her nipples, she was mortified.

'Not a word to anyone Harry or I... I... I'll do something really bad,' she hissed at her best friends, as they rushed back to the castle. Despite her angry tone, she couldn't keep from holding his hand... even just the hand-to-hand contact felt good, _that_ way. Their late entrance got some curious glances as they sat down next to Ron, well Harry next to Ron and she next to Lavender. Lavender looked at their intertwined hands and a teasing smile went up her face, then she pulled Parvati into a _private_ discussion, with many pointed glances at Hermione and Harry.

They nearly missed the announcement of the champions. Harry seemed lost in thought – _probably about my _lesson_ earlier_, Hermione thought – and she was too focused on the contact with him to pay attention. Maybe it was time to move up the schedule. She had planned to start dating only after her O.W.L.s as she didn't need the distraction, but Harry might be good boyfriend material. He listened to her, was good looking, was not too dumb, and of course there was that flame thing.

'You're drooling Hermione,' Lavender's whisper brought her back to reality, and as the blonde huddled back with Parvati, giggling, Hermione daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Krum for Durmstrang, that Veela chit for Beauxbatons, and Cedric hunky Diggory for Hogwarts, Hermione nodded to herself. A good selection. She was a little disappointed a Hufflepuff was chosen over a Gryffindor, but at least it was not a Slytherin student. She was just about to ask Harry what he thought about the selection, when Dumbledore called Harry's name.

Harry sat there, frozen, as he was called up again. 'But I... but I didn't enter?' he said or asked, confused, at no-one in particular. Hermione noticed that Ron was looking at Harry with a look of envy... or was that disgust? And she was annoyed. 'Harry, you didn't Stand up and say so, now!' she prodded him.

'Professor Dumbledore sir? I didn't enter my name,' Harry called back to the High Table.

'Nevertheless you were chosen my lad, please come up here,' Dumbledore replied. Rumour started in the Great Hall, and Hermione picked up the words _liar_ and _cheater_, even from their own table (Ron even said the latter). She shot Ron an angry gaze, then took Harry's hand. Immediately the energy shot through her again, and fighting off the feeling, she looked Harry straight in the eye.

'Go up there then Harry, just tell them you didn't enter and refuse to participate... and for good luck,' she kissed him full on the lips, moaning in his mouth as she felt a small orgasm. She broke off the kiss with a huge blush, as a somewhat dazed Harry got up and went to the back room with the other champions.

'Hermione? We need to talk,' Lavender grinned at her, looking like the cat that caught the canary. Hermione blushed even deeper, some part of her wondering if she had any blood left in her lower body with all the blood rushing to her head today, and nodded as a reply.  
Ron was muttering with Seamus and Dean that Harry was a git for cheating and not letting _him_ enter, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Of all times for Ron's insecure jealousy to start up again!

A little later Professor McGonagall instructed them all to return to their Common Rooms (or the carriage and ship for the foreigners), as the Champion Selection was over. Hermione worried, Harry was still not out, and she called out 'What about Harry? He didn't enter his name, why isn't he back yet?'

'I don't know Ms Granger,' McGonagall replied, worry in her voice as well. 'Please everyone, go back to your dormitories.'

Reluctantly Hermione went back, finding herself flanked by Lavender and Parvati. 'So little miss Bookworm has a boyfriend mmmm?' Parvati giggled, as they frog-marched Hermione to Gryffindor tower and into the girl's room.

'It's... it's not like that,' Hermione tried to argue, but something inside her made leaps of joy at the idea of having Harry as a boyfriend. 'I mean, we are very close and he is a decent kisser, and he does look good, and smell good, and is so powerful, and he makes me feel... oh!' she clamped her hand in front of her runaway mouth, but too late. Parvati and Lavender actually _squeed_, and proceeded to humiliate her further by telling her all about how they thought she should treat _her boy_.

–-

After far too long she finally was rescued from the... torture as she needed a bathroom break, which she used to confirm that yes, her underwear was well soaked. The blush didn't seem to go away as she put on her pyjamas and threw her house robe over it, then went back down to the Common Room (over her roommates' protests) to wait for Harry. Ron was already back in his bedroom, she saw, and the room was mostly empty. Finally Harry stepped through the portrait, looking distraught.

'Hermione? They're making me participate. But I didn't enter, you know,' he began.

'Honestly Harry, I know that. I was with you all day remember?' she told him, then hugged him. The feeling rushed through her again, although it was now so much diminished it just made her shudder a bit. Giving in to her instincts she kissed him again, and Harry responded, even going so far as to probing her mouth with his tongue. Harry was more than a decent kisser, he was actually rather good, her analytical mind noted, as most of her was focused on her... boyfriend?  
Hermione broke the kiss, and two heavily flustered teens looked at each other. 'Harry, Hogsmeade, three weeks – you're taking me,' she forced out.

'On... on a date?' Harry responded, slightly dazed.

'Yes you idiot,' Hermione giggled. 'You're my boyfriend now.' She leant in for another kiss. A good twenty minutes of snogging later they were cuddling on the couch.  
'Harry, I was thinking,' she started.

'Aren't you always Mione?'

_Mione? Acceptable_, she thought to herself, smiling at the "nickname". 'Stop that Harry,' she mock punched him. 'Write to... _Snuffles_ tomorrow. And also take out an ad in the Daily Prophet. You need to get it out there that you are not a willing participant, before the press runs away from you.'

Her obedient boyfriend said he would do all she said, and after another round of snogging, Hermione went back up to her bedroom, feeling content. Lavender and Parvati tried to tease how good a kisser Harry was out of her, but she just smiled – she hoped – enigmatically in return, and closed her curtains as she lay down in bed. Recalling _that_ feeling she slipped her hand under her pyjama pants, and a while later a _very_ pleased brunette witch fell asleep dreaming of a green-eyed Seeker.

–-

The next morning Harry had a black eye, and Ron looked even worse, with a badly bruised cheek as well as _two_ black eyes. She got the story out of him, apparently Ron was a jealous git who was convinced Harry had entered just to spite him. She asked Harry if that was why they fought, and he mumbled something. She told him to speak up:

'I also told him we were now dating, and he said I was only dating you because... er... Mudbloods are easy.' Harry looked angry again, and glowered at their former friend who was speaking with Seamus and Dean at the other end of the room. 'That's when I punched him, and he me.'

'My brave lion,' Hermione beamed at him, and kissed him deeply amidst _oohs_ and _aahs_ from other girls in the room. 'Just ignore him Harry, we're better off without him.'

There was some kerfuffle at breakfast from other Houses about Harry, but Gryffindor en masse – sans Ron, Dean and Seamus – supported _their_ Champion. After breakfast was nearly over Harry stood up, and cast a sonorous charm at himself.

'Everyone? Since some of you didn't get the notice last night, I did not enter my own name. Nor did I ask anyone else to do so for me. I am an unwilling participant in this tournament,' he glared at the High Table, Harry had confided in his girlfriend that he blamed Dumbledore for not trying to get him out of it harder. 'Please, support the real Champions Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and our own Cedric Diggory instead. Erm, thank you.'

He sat back down, and mumbled '_Finite_' to end the Sonorous charm. Only then did Hermione realise he had not used his wand. This fact was lost to the crowd as every table seemed to be talking about Harry's proclamation. During this Hermione sneakily pulled her boyfriend up, and they sought out a quiet corner for some snogging. Hermione rewarded Harry for his speech by letting him feel up her chest over her clothes.  
Oh and they sent Hedwig to the Daily Prophet with Harry's statement, and a barn owl to Sirius.

–-

The next school week started with some resentment against Harry _for being a cheater and a glory hound_ (Ron the git's words), but after his ad appeared in the Monday Prophet and the Tuesday edition had a small article where Professor Dumbledore stated Harry was telling the truth, this mostly ended. Only Ron, Seamus, and some of the Slytherins continued the abuse. Dean actually came up to Harry and apologised for being a git, and after letting him suffer under Harry's glare a bit, Hermione prompted Harry to accept it.

The following week on Thursday, Malfoy tried something new. He was wearing a badge saying 'Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion', that changed to 'Potter Stinks!' when pressed. A few students were wearing it, but most of them were in Slytherin. Hermione made a small remark to Professor McGonagall about the badges, when she noticed Harry was getting angry.

'Mr Malfoy, what is this?' McGonagall walked up to Malfoy who had a box full of the badges in front of him, and was trying to hand them out. 'That will be a Point from Slytherin,' she added. Malfoy smirked, until she added, 'per badge.' Malfoy paled, there were well over four hundred badges in total left in the box... he had just cost his House any chance at winning the cup.  
'Everyone? If I see _anyone_, regardless of House, wearing any of these badges five minutes from now, it will be fifty Points and two day's detention. Do I make myself clear?' McGonagall stared at Ron, the only Gryffindor wearing the badge, and went up to the High Table taking the box with her, and began counting them out. As a furious Professor Snape tried to argue with her about the massive Points loss, those students that had accepted badges ripped them off and threw them in the trash. Malfoy got hostile glances and not a few hexes thrown his way from his own table.  
And Hermione got thanked for stopping the situation in a broom closet later before class, when Harry let the blue fire leave his hands again, as he was holding her breasts.

Potions was amusing. For once Snape was abusing Malfoy all during the lesson instead of Harry or Neville, and when Colin Creevey came to collect Harry for the Wand Weighing ceremony Snape just let him go, dismissing the entire class except for Malfoy, who got detention for 'not understanding subtlety and being a dunderhead'.  
Hermione accompanied Harry to the Ceremony, and while her presence was ignored by the Professors and the creepy Mr Ollivander, the reporter present, one Rita Skeeter, certainly did see her.

'Harry Harry Harry, the youngest champion and already catching the heart of a young girl mmm?' she started on them in a tone that Hermione reckoned was supposed to be seductive, but was actually annoying. 'Tell me, Herma was it? What did you think of your boyfriend entering himself in the tournament?'

'It's Hermione Granger, Her – My – Own – Knee,' Hermione bit back at the witch, with a glare of _hands off, he's mine_. 'And as Harry said earlier in the Prophet, and was confirmed by Headmaster Dumbledore, he was entered against his will.'

'A likely story _Hermione_,' Skeeter glared back. 'You can tell me the truth Harry, did she put you up to this?' this was said all charm again, at the youngest Champion, who was beginning to look annoyed.

'Look Ms Skeeter?'

'Rita, you can call me Rita Harry,' the reported smiled her toothy grin at Harry, pushing out her ample breasts.

'Ms Skeeter, are you here to report on the Triwizard Tournament, or not? Because the three real Champions are over there,' Harry pointed to the other end of the room, where Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric were talking with a reporter from Viktor's home country.

'Just let me worry about the stories Harry,' Rita placed her hand on his shoulder. Hermione started to see red, but Harry took her hand with his left hand, and pressed his thumb against it, calming her a bit.

'You have five seconds to remove your hand _Rita_,' Harry said in a calm voice. 'Starting now.'

Rita did not remove her hand, and actually smirked, 'are you threatening me Harry? A reporter for the biggest newspaper in the country? Huge mistake little boy,' she squeezed his shoulder.

True to his word, the seconds being over, Harry put his right hand on her arm, and lifted it off his shoulder. Hermione was the only one close enough to see the blue energy stream from Harry's hand all over Rita, and with a gurgle the witch collapsed, literally disappearing before their eyes.

As the others in the room rushed towards them Harry was as confused as the rest, as instead of Rita Skeeter, an ugly beetle now was sitting on his hand.

'Remarkable, an insect animagus,' Dumbledore muttered. 'An illegal one at that... you disappoint me, Rita.' The Headmaster took out his wand, and cast something that trapped the bug in a kind of jar.  
'Bozo was it?' he added in an aside to Rita's photographer, who looked as lost as the rest of them. 'Kindly inform your employer that Ms Skeeter has been arrested for being an illegal animagus –'

'And harassment of a minor,' Hermione added with a devious grin.

'Quite,' Dumbledore added, a twinkle in his eye. Leaving the _adults_ behind to clean up their mess, Hermione dragged Harry off to an abandoned classroom and planted herself on his lap.

'Talk,' she commanded him, curious what had happened. Harry stirred wonderfully under her bum as she ground herself into him, and he began to explain that he somehow knew Rita could change forms. And in a moment of pleasure one loses control over their own body, so he had forced his magic to transform her. Hermione beamed at her boyfriend for reading up on human sexuality as she had told him to, and for ridding them of that witch-with-a-B. As a reward, she took off her sweater as they snogged, allowing Harry to touch her breasts over her bra.

–-

The Daily Prophet had only a small article on the Wand Weighing, focussing on the three Champions. Harry's only mention was that he had again reiterated only participating under protest. By now their relationship was well known to the school, so Harry and Hermione got few comments on their constant hand holding and stolen kisses. Hermione was teased nightly by her dorm mates on how good Harry was at kissing and everything else, but she let her near constant grin speak for itself and told them nothing.  
Harry had struck up a friendship with Dean, and they could be found talking about Quidditch or Football from time to time. Ron and Seamus were being gits, and found themselves shunned by most of the House. Even Ron's siblings told him he was being a git, Ginny even hexed him when he was whining about Harry being a cheater again.

Their first real date in Hogsmeade approached, and Hermione accepted Lavender and Parvati's help in _getting prettied up_. The almost two hours of trying on millions of clothes and trying to prevent – and losing – them from applying make-up to her were all worth it, she thought, when she saw Harry's jaw drop to the floor when she met him near the front doors for their date. Rather than taking her to Madam Puddifoot or some other nonsense Harry had planned a picnic for them on a somewhat secluded meadow (warmed by charms), and Hermione thought the date went perfect. By the time the food was all done and they were returning to the village, her lipstick was smeared all over Harry instead. They ran into Hagrid who seemed very pleased to see them together, and asked Harry to meet him with his Cloak the following night.

–-

'Dragons,' was the only thing an ashen-faced Harry said as he collapsed on the couch in their Common Room. Hermione paled as well, and hugged her boyfriend close for comfort, just holding him. A while later, Harry lying with his head on her lap and she trailing her fingers over his stomach, she began to get an idea, and told Harry what he had to do. Harry thanked her by letting the energy flow through her as they kissed deeply, and she creamed her panties twice while grinding on his lap and wrestling his tongue with hers.

The following day her noble boyfriend stupidly told the Hufflepuff pretty boy about the dragons. Their weird DADA Professor tried to hint to Harry that he should take a broom and outfly the dragon, and they shared a good laugh over how stupid one had to be to try to outfly an apex predator with wings. After lunch the next day the First Task would start.

'Harry, go win out there,' she told her boyfriend as she had snuck into the Champion's tent, and was sitting on his lap kissing him while the other Champions prepared. Krum looked confident, Fleur looked nervous, and Cedric was just stunned. Harry of course had a shit-eating grin, but that was because his girlfriend was doing things to him. 'If you get first place... the bra comes off,' she whispered in his ear. Harry's eyes focused on _them_, and Hermione giggled, pleased she could get such a reaction. It did a girl good to have such a focused boyfriend... she wriggled on his lap some more, until she was chased out of the tent when Bagman and the Headteachers appeared.

It was nerve-wracking sitting in the stands with Lavender and Parvati. They watched Cedric go first, using Transfigured dogs to get his egg from the Swedish Short-Snout.  
'Dragons, they must be crazy... if they hurt my Harry I'll... I'll change them into something nasty,' Hermione was muttering, much to the amusement of the people around her, as a slightly singed Cedric went to the hospital tent among cheers he had won his price.  
Fleur came next, and tried to charm her dragon into giving up the egg. Apparently she didn't realise nesting dragons were obviously females, as he plot mostly failed. While she did get her egg, her uniform was burnt off largely, revealing her own charms much to the delight of the onlookers. Fleur seemed to almost fly into the hospital tent to escape the leering crowd. The cheers were even louder now, but Hermione suspected many of them were for the dragon's fire control this time around.  
Krum came in like a battle wizard of old, and severely hurt his Chinese Fireball. He did get the egg, but some of the real eggs were crushed, and the dragon was injured.

Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry stepped out in his Potter Quidditch robes, and Hermione's breath caught as she saw HER MAN standing there, a real Champion. Harry took out his wand... and yelled 'Accio Golden Egg!' Much to the surprise of everyone in the crowd, and the annoyance of the tournament organisers, it worked, and the golden egg flew out of the Horntail nest and into his arms. Harry bowed to the crowd, blew a kiss to Hermione, and went for the hospital wing.  
The stadium exploded in applause and cheers. Sure, he had not _fought_ the dragon, but he had made a mockery of the Task and won it without getting a single scratch. In the end Harry and Viktor both got forty points, tying them for first place.

Ron came to Harry in the hospital tent presumably to apologise, but he made a huge mistake when he saw Hermione sitting on Harry's lap, planting kisses on him.  
'Oi mate, can you tell the bookworm to get lost for a sec? I wanna talk to you,' was his first – and last sentence. Harry simply waved at Ron with his hand, and the red-headed git was thrown out of the tent by a wandless and silent banishing charm, not that anyone except the three involved saw it. Needless to say that _friendship_ was not repaired.

Later that evening in private, Hermione rewarded her Champion by taking off her sweater, under-shirt, and bra. Harry proved to be very appreciative, and brought Hermione to climax without even using the energy, just using his talented hands and mouth. In return, she wriggled on his lap until he reached his own messy release. Harry wanted to take it further, but Hermione admonished him that too much at once was never a good thing. And while intellectually she agreed with herself, she had to take a long, _rewarding_ shower before bed before she could calm down enough to fall asleep... and still woke up with sticky pants.

–-

The secret of the egg proved to be a real mystery, fortunately the Second Task would not be until the new year. The secret of each other's body was quickly solved though, within the limits Hermione set. Many a times they would be seen stumbling out of broom closets or abandoned classrooms into the hallway, rushing to class with badly re-buttoned shirts and flushed faces.

Professor McGonagall announced the Yule Ball during Transfiguration. She had barely finished speaking, before Harry took Hermione's hand: 'Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?' Out of nowhere, he produced a rose, and handed it to her. She later learned he had transfigured one from a twig. McGonagall gave him twenty Points as a reward when she found out.  
And of course Hermione said yes. Harry asking Hermione spread through the school, and many boyfriends shot Harry a nasty look for setting the bar high.

Hermione laughed for almost ten minutes straight when the next day Harry came up to her with a sheepish grin and admitted he could not dance. She admitted, neither could she. Fortunately McGonagall gave lessons, which they both attended, and were seen dancing in the evening to _practice_ as well. Harry liked her reward plan for dancing well... every dance got at least a snog.

Viktor Krum had apparently not realised she and Harry were really together, for he asked her to be his date. Luckily he was quite understanding when she told him she was with Harry, and she suggested Parvati instead. Krum and Parvati did not hit if off, although the Indian witch did thank Hermione profusely for trying. Instead, Krum went up asking Parvati's sister Padma. Parvati decided to go with Dean, who manned up and was the first in their year – other than Harry – to thus get a date.

The Yule Ball was magic. She and Harry shared every dance, except for three: Harry danced once with Fleur, and Hermione danced once with both Viktor and Cedric. It was Cedric's idea apparently to get the Champions and their dates to mingle. But nobody else got to cut in on their dance. The real surprises were Neville, who had taken Ginny Weasley, and Hagrid, who took Madam Maxine for a spin (quickly forcing everyone else off the floor), and nobody could forget Professor Dumbledore dancing with Professor McGonagall. Awkward!  
Ron had apparently gone stag. He had asked Fleur Delacour of all people, then Cedric's date Cho Chang, just about all the Gryffindor girls (who either had dates or knew what he had said about Hermione, and girls stick together), and even tried to get his own sister to go with him.

As the dance was nearing an end, a third-year blonde Ravenclaw girl suddenly stepped up to them, and kissed Harry on the lips. Hermione froze, Harry did as well, and before either could really react the girl released Harry.  
'Mmmm the nargles are right, we could have been great together. I apologise Hermione Granger. You are the luckiest witch in Hogwarts, you know that?'  
They watched the lithe blonde skip away, and both just looked at each other, unsure what had happened. Hermione was contemplating hexing her, but Harry's skilled kiss drew the encounter from her mind again.

As one of the last couples to clear the floor, when the ball ended they did not go their Common Room, but headed for an abandoned classroom. There Hermione revealed herself in all her glory for her boyfriend, and saw him in the buff in return. She still didn't want to go all the way, but as a reward for being the perfect boyfriend all evening, Harry got his first (awkward) hand-job. Hermione found that while sticky mess was not exactly what she had been expecting, but she certainly did not mind it. She even tasted a bit of it on her hand, and didn't mind the taste much. Plus she just loved how her boyfriend squirmed under her ministrations.  
As punishment for getting a big head over it, or so he said, Harry proved to her that his Seeker fingers could certainly find the Snitch. If they had not cast a silencing charm on the room, she was sure they would have been caught, as Moaning Myrtle got a competitor in Hoarse Hermione.

–-

After the New Year (Harry kissed her at midnight), they began working on the egg. It proved to be hard to crack, pun intended. After another pleasant Hogsmeade date, Harry and Hermione just lounged around the shops this time as the weather was too cold, they finally got a break when Cedric hinted to Harry to take a bath and take the egg with him.  
Never one to waste time, Harry invited Hermione up to the Prefect Bath. They spent two hours canoodling in the water and enjoying each other before he realised he had forgotten to bring the Egg, so they repeated their _date_ the next night, this time with egg. The riddle such as it was was soon deciphered, with a little help from Moaning Myrtle. Hermione could not bring herself to being angry at the peeping ghost... if she were stuck in puberty for almost half a century, she'd probably do the same!

Another month later the Second Task came. Harry was prepared, Hermione felt: they had ordered gillyweed, AND he had mastered the bubble-head charm. Wandlessly. The night before the Task Hermione had just had a pleasant _session_ with Harry, he had brought her off with fingers and lips three times without ever using the _power_, when she was roused from sleep (and wet dreams) by none other than Professor McGonagall. Her Head of House asked her if she wanted to cooperate in the Task, and Hermione agreed.

The next thing she knew, she was in the lake, Harry's strong right arm around her as he pushed her to the surface, and a little blonde girl in his left arm. To her mortification she was still only dressed in her pyjamas, and they were see-through in the water, but without her wand or spare robes there was nothing she could do but tread water and try to help Harry and the strange girl to the shore. Just as they reached it, Harry held out his hand and mouthed '_Accio cloak_', and a cloak rushed to them. Hermione wrapped it around her so she would not give a free show to all of Hogwarts, and got out of the water with the little girl and Harry.

Harry got the most points for being first to arrive at the hostages and rescuing Fleur's little sister Gabrielle – that's who the little girl was – and was now in first place. Professor McGonagall apologised multiple times to Hermione for the wardrobe mishap and for putting her under water without warning, they had just not thought it through. Hermione was just happy her boyfriend was so thoughtful... and vowed to look into anti-water charms as Cho had apparently used on _her_ bed clothes.

She thought of a reward for Harry that night. Instead of just giving him a hand-job, which she had gotten quite skilled at, she decided to try her first blow-job... and was not that skilled at it. But Harry loved it nonetheless, and she vowed to keep practising. She did not exactly love his taste, but it was not that unpleasant, and his reaction was well worth the swallowing. Plus Harry went down on her, and proved to her that being a Parselmouth was the best skill ever.

–-

Near the end of May Harry and Hermione came across an apparently crazed Barty Crouch on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione went to get Dumbledore, who took Crouch with him. They later found he was in St Mungo's in the insanity ward. She would have felt sorry for him, but then remembered how he had treated his House Elf Winky.  
House Elfs... that was embarrassing. At the start of the year she had briefly thrown a fit about the _enslavement_ of the species, but Lavender had taken her aside and told her the truth. House Elfs needed Wizard magic to survive, and always had to be bonded, preferably to a family. The Elfs at Hogwarts were actually very unlucky and weak specimens because they were only loosely bound to the student and teacher body, and suffered as a result. The next logical step, for her, was to get Harry to offer to bind Dobby. Dobby had accepted, if Harry would also take Winky, and he had. Or they had rather, since both Dobby and Winky insisted they were bound to both Harry and Hermione.  
The change in the two Elfs was immense, they now spoke much more normally (apparently even their intellect depended on the wizard they were bound to), had grown, and looked much healthier. They were still at Hogwarts 'since master and mistress were being there', but were happy again.

Finally, even as final exams started, the Third Task approached. Hermione sat in the stands with her friends, watching nervously at the maze. It occurred to her that the latter two tasks were very boring for onlookers... the others had spent all the time looking at a placid lake, and now she was looking with them at slightly rustling hedges.

Some excitement came as first Fleur, then Viktor were removed for some reason, and she knew it was now a race between Harry and Cedric. After far too long a time, red flares went up again, and Cedric was taken out of the maze, with a bad acromantula bite. Where was Harry?

More people were wondering this, and finally, FINALLY, Harry popped in place in front of the stands, looking dirty and bloody. Hermione somehow sped past everyone and into his arms, and kissed him deeply even as he shuddered. She was brushed aside by the matron Madam Pomfrey, and paled when the witch found evidence of _Cruciatus_ usage. Harry kept mumbling, 'he was back, dead,' and other disturbing things, and Hermione wanted nothing but to be with him.

As a loud discussion started between Dumbledore and Minister Fudge and others, Harry was being lead towards the castle by Alastor Moody. She followed after them, and was debating going into Professor Moody's chambers as she was lingering in the hall, when Harry yelled. She rushed in in time to help Harry subdue Moody, who turned out to be someone under Polyjuice Potion, and then even as Harry tried to calm down, went to get an Auror. She found none other than Amelia Bones, and took her with her to Harry.

The fake Moody turned out to be someone presumed dead, Barty Crouch junior, and Amelia had him taken to the Ministry Holding cell over Fudge's protests, who wanted him Kissed. Harry was finally allowed to the Hospital Wing, supported by his girlfriend, and treated for his injuries.

Once he was stable and calm, Professor Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, and Amelia Bones came to interrogate him on what had happened. Hermione refused to leave, and when Fudge tried to force her, Harry stated in no small terms she would stay, or both would go. Hermione looked at him with love, and kissed him deeply, as the adults looked impatiently on.

Then Harry began to talk. The Triwizard Cup had been a Portkey, and he had been taken to some graveyard. On arrival he had been stunned by Peter Pettigrew – 'Preposterous, that man is dead!' tried to interject Minister Fudge – and woke up, tied to a tombstone. Pettigrew did some ritual that used a bone, his own hand, and Harry's blood, and revived Voldemort. Minister Fudge spluttered again at that, Dumbledore grew pale, and Amelia Bones looked extremely worried.

Harry described how Voldemort had called his Death Eaters, naming several of them such as Malfoy, Crabbe, Macnair – Fudge looked as if he had been kicked in the balls, Amelia had an evil smile at the many names – and then he had duelled Harry, hitting him with the _Cruciatus_ several times.

Hermione crawled on the bed next to Harry, and held him as his body shook still from remembering the pain curse, until he calmed down. She stayed in place though. Next Harry described some weird wand effect Dumbledore called 'Priori Incantatem', which Hermione didn't understand, but vowed to look up. And then, Harry said something that made the entire room fall silent.

'I'm sorry dear boy, can you repeat that?' said Dumbledore, taking off his glasses and rubbing them. Fudge had fainted, the pansy, and Amelia Bones staggered back until she found a chair.

'Th– then, I killed him. And all the De– Death Eaters fell,' Harry repeated.

Hermione gazed at him in wonder, she didn't even consider he was lying, but it did sound unbelievable. 'Harry, a little more detail please?' she asked him, cuddling him. Harry visibly relaxed.

'Our w– wands, were locked, right? So we could not cast a spell. I was fighting his killing curse with my _Expelliarmus_, and we were tied. So I took a chance, and used the Energy.'

Hermione's eyes grew wide, as Dumbledore and Bones looked on, not understanding. Madam Pomfrey had put Fudge on a bed, and was just letting him lie there, since he was not in danger.

'"The Energy"? Dear boy, please elaborate,' Dumbledore said.

'Erm...' Harry looked around, then focused on his girlfriend, who paled.

'Harry James Potter, certainly not!' she exclaimed, as he asked her something wordlessly.

'Please Hermione? How else can I show them?' he leant in, and whispered 'I'll do A to Z if you say yes.'

Hermione blushed deeply, and nodded, looking down. Harry lifted his left hand, and to Dumbledore and Bones' amazement, blue fire appeared in a ball. With a small flick of his hand, Harry let it fall on the torso of his girlfriend.  
Hermione moaned deeply, arching her back, and her eyes rolling up, then let out a small scream as she obviously came, hard. Once she recovered, she could not meet Dumbledore or Bones' face, and buried her face in her boyfriend's side, as she was feebly hitting him with her fists for embarrassing her like that.

'Ermm... very interesting my boy, and I would love to analyse that blue fire further, but how exactly did you– ' Dumbledore was, very rare for him, lost for words. It was obviously some pleasure spell – wandless at that, and he felt quite the pride in Harry for being able to do it – but how did pleasure take down the Dark Lord?

'I don't know sir,' Harry admitted. He was fighting a chuckle. Hermione had stopped _beating_ him, and was now simply snuggling into him. 'I hit him with the Energy, and his eyes rolled to the top of their sockets, then he just collapsed. All the Death Eaters that were there grasped their arms, and passed out afterwards. I don't know if they're dead or not... I just kicked Voldemort into the head to see if he was really down, he was, then I grabbed the cup. I was hurting, you see.'

'Wait, are you telling me that his body is in the Little Hangleton graveyard, and all the Death Eaters are there passed out, in their outfits?' Amelia yelled.

Harry nodded, and she rushed out, calling back: 'Albus, we'll talk later! I have terrorists to apprehend!'

Dumbledore lingered behind a bit, talking about nothing consequential with Harry, until Fudge woke up. Dumbledore manoeuvred him outside, and that left the two teens alone with Madam Pomfrey. She took one good look at the two intertwined teens, then grinned.  
'Oh look at the time. I need to be in the Great Hall for about two hours, and will have to lock the door behind me. Ms Granger, Mr Potter, I think I can trust you both?'

Hermione's head shot up from Harry's arm where it was hiding against, and a wide blush appeared as she answered, 'Thank you madam... I owe you one.'

'Remember dears, it is _Sterilious_,' she added with a wink, and closed the door behind her. When she came back after a good two hours, she found two sleeping, very naked, and very sweaty teens lying intertwined on the bed.

–-

The last spell Harry and Hermione learned that fourth year would prove to be their favourite one, and it saw much use the summer afterwards, which Harry spent about as much as the Grangers as he did with Sirius. Hermione's parents loved their future son-in-law, and if Hermione's father had to pretend he did not know what the two were up to every night to keep his calm, so be it.

Sirius had been declared innocent and received hefty compensation once Amelia Bones' team brought in Peter Pettigrew. His first action was to formally adopt Harry, who now went by the name of Harry James Potter-Black. They moved into a remodelled Malfoy Manor before the next year started, after first staying in an old London House.

The Malfoy family had run into serious problems. Lucius Malfoy had been caught of course, and was shipped off to Azkaban for life. The Manor was searched and what was found caused the once large family fortune to be taken away as fines and compensation, and it was sold, to Sirius Black as it turned out. A destitute Narcissa Malfoy begged her cousin for mercy, and he decided to rent out the Black London house to her for cheap, provided she would clean it and make it suitable for living in. Draco didn't accept the new reality, and was pulled from Hogwarts by his mother, to take his O.W.L.s in private. The last Harry and Hermione heard of him was that he had become a shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley.

Most other Death Eater families suffered the same fate of losing their fortune, if not just their freedom. Nearly all active Death Eaters were caught in Little Hangleton, those few that hadn't been there – and had not joined the light side such as Snape and Karkarov – were betrayed by their peers. Of the nearly one hundred Slytherins in Hogwarts across all seven years, only less than thirty remained behind, with Harry's year only keeping Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bullstrode. All three turned out to be surprisingly decent people and if not friends, they did get on friendly terms by their seventh year.

Minister Fudge refused to believe the facts, as he made clear before the school year ended when he reluctantly gave Harry his thousand galleon price. His stubborn refusal to accept that he had been fooled by Malfoy for years meant that rather than retiring in time, he held on until he was dismissed in shame. The Fudge name would become as infamous as Chamberlain's had become in Muggle Britain.

The new Minister would be Amelia Bones, although she insisted it would be temporary. She made clean house of the Death Eaters, and made sure they nearly all got life imprisonment in Azkaban. Most of the disgusting creature laws were also repealed under her rule, which caused many Death Eater sympathisers to quit the Ministry in protest. True to her word she resigned after her first term was up, leaving a clean Ministry and more fair laws behind.

Dumbledore never figured out what The Energy was. He later joked that Hermione was to blame, Harry refused to use it on other girls, and she refused to be a test subject in public. After two years of analysing the effect it had on plants, he gave up, telling Harry that some things in life would remain a mystery.

As for Harry and Hermione, Hermione became a prefect the next year, with Dean Thomas. Harry quipped that he knew he'd never get chosen since he broke almost every rule there was. Despite this, in their seventh year to no-one's surprise Harry was named Head Boy to complement Hermione as Head Girl.  
At the Leaving Feast he proposed to his girlfriend, who pretended to consider it, but as the crowd cheered her on she accepted. Narcissa Malfoy had remarried by then and moved out, and Sirius gave them the London House, now a pleasant place to live in, as a wedding present.

* * *

A/N: Needed to write this to get past a writer's block. Some of the ideas in here will have been seen before, but I hope you still enjoyed the tale.

I hope it flows a bit. I wrote this in one sitting, and wasn't sure if it would turn out to be a crack-fic, Smut, or a straight normal fic. The result is what you just read.


End file.
